


After the nightmare

by Lame_Writer



Category: Original Work
Genre: Monsters, Original Character(s), mentions of other OCs - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:47:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22411972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lame_Writer/pseuds/Lame_Writer





	After the nightmare

The sound of the wind lightly hitting the window out prequel more at ease to distract himself from the screaming rage, vengeful and dark thoughts that consumed his mind while. Toon was gone and once again alone with his thoughts, stuck in his own personal hell. Lazily turning himself around, walking towards a nearby window and pressing his forehead against the glass. He kept yelling at himself internally even if he were all by himself, he tried his best to keep his composure even in the worst situations; yet, it wasn’t enough, it was never enough. No matter how hard he tried it wasn’t good enough, it was failure to him.

He gave up caring about people a long time ago, he gave up trying to help people and gave up being himself a long time ago. 

“What about Jimo, hm ?” A distorted voice whispered to which prequel scoffed and rolled his eyes, bringing himself up and no longer pressing against the glass, his hands made their way behind his back.

“What, that black eyes freak ? Fuck no, I could give two shits less about him. And the other Jimo ? He’s dumber than a doorstop, why should I care.” He spoke, not even turning around to look them in the eyes as he continued to stare out the window.

“They seem to both love you.” The thing spoke again before prequel cut them off.

“A shame, really, I don’t reciprocate those same feelings and never will.” His tone remained calm and unfazed. Wanting to be left alone but knew that wouldn’t happen anytime soon. Rolling his his eyes once more in annoyance as the thing went on.

“So what are you with them ? Shouldn’t we just kill them ?” Curiosity quickly took over its tone as a dry chuckle left prequels lips.

“The issue is, one of the Jimo’s is already dead and searched for me for years while the other, is well, be boring just go kill him on the spot, I’m debating whether I should break him or not-“ he laughed for a brief moment until going on.

“Only time will tell, maybe I could even trap him, the ghost Jimo, in a place where he can’t escape from too ? Seems to be a good idea, but again, still unsure.” his voice changed to one filled with amusement as his lips curled into a sadistic grin before calming himself down again. Clearing his throat and sighing heavily, one of his hands slowly running through his hair. 

“I just need them to trust me enough, get them weak enough.” He simply spoke as he fixed his tie and continued to mindlessly stare. 

“I just need to keep up this act, and once all of it falls into place I’ll strike.” Cracking his knuckles as he turns around with his heels. His expression was cold, emotionless.

“And the funny thing ? It might not take that long, but if it is I’m willing to waif, pathetic how he’ll go for anyone but what did I expect ?” He mocked as he began to and walk forward, the shadowy being stepped out of his way and follows from behind, listening carefully. 

More of the shadowy figures came out of hiding to listen to the ghost speak. He found it entertaining that when he spoke they were all that to listen to every word of it.

“I may have to amp up the act though, make it more...loveable... to be able to make it work the way I want it to” he ponders, muttering his thoughts aloud. Time didn’t exist where he was but it felt as if hours went by, long and agonizing seconds went by which only made the moments feel longer.

“The only place those pests can’t disturb me is here” he growled out, as the fixed and lively became dimmer. 

“Won’t it hurt them ?” One asked yet showing no sign of sympathy.

“I really don’t give a fuck if I hurt them, in fact I want them to hurt.” His voice became raised slightly, which was enough to make each of them flinch in fear. Prequel straightened his suit as he kept a blank look on his face.

“Now I have planning to do.” He spoke in a dangerous tone and with that he vanished.


End file.
